Questions of Divorce
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Rusty asks a question that's been bugging him since he met Sharon...


"Hey, Sharon, did you know Henry VIII changed converted England to Protestantism just so he could get divorced?"

Rusty was on the sofa in the living room, doing his homework, while Sharon worked at her desk. It was an arrangement they typically partook in during their evenings home. Evenings when she didn't have to work late on a case, and when he wasn't practicing for the chess club at a friend's house.

When she finished her work, she'd join him on the sofa, and they'd chat before the 10:30 lights out. Of course, there were nights when she enjoyed their talks so much, she relaxed the curfew a bit. But when he started yawning, she ended them, promising to table the discussion for another time. What touched her heart the most was that Rusty did the same thing when she was getting tired.

Sharon looked up from her computer screen. "Um, yeah. I think I remember learning about him in history. He wasn't a very nice man from what I remember." She looked at him hard. "Why are you bringing him up?"

"He got divorced, Sharon."

Oh, of course. Her marital status had always been a point of interest with Rusty. At first it had been shock (and maybe derision) that she'd ever been married in the first place. She'd let his words roll off her back, having years of practice with that from raising two children herself and working with FID. They'd come a long way since those early days, and she knew he lashed out to protect himself. She vowed he'd never feel the need to protect himself from her or her team.

She smirked. "He also beheaded one of his wives. What's your point?"

He sighed. "Is it your religion? Is that why you're still married?"

She shook her head. "No. You know my faith's not _that _strong." She smiled. "It's an arrangement we created that worked best for us at the time."

"Does it still work?"

"Yes, it does."

"You said you couldn't think of anything nice to say about him."

He gave her that face. The one that said he didn't understand.

She sighed and closed her computer. She was mostly finished anyway. The rest could wait. This was more important. She took her seat on the couch.

"You're done?"

She nodded. "For now." She gestured to his computer and the school bag on the floor. "What about you?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "You want to know about my husband. That's okay. He got into some trouble." She paused. "He's a good man. He really is. A good father too. Sometimes people just...well you know."

He nodded. "I think I know a little about screwups."

She smiled sadly. He knew about it better than anyone. "Anyway, he lost some money and started doing badly at work. It cost us our marriage too." She shook her head. "I couldn't look at him anymore. I asked him to leave."

"What about your money?"

"My money was always safe. We kept our accounts separate from the beginning...it seemed practical. Between my parents and Jackson," she smiled. "My finances were airtight."

"Why stay married then?"

"I always had hope he'd straighten out. Plus, our marriage benefitted both our careers."

"Do you still love him?"

She shook her head. "After twenty years, any feelings I had for him are gone. I don't wish him ill, and I hope he's found happiness, but that's about all I can say for him."

"What if one of you wanted to have a relationship?"

She smirked. "I doubt our status has stopped him. As for me, I'm good."

"Sharon."

"What?" She smiled. "I'm happy. I have my home the way I want it. Two grown children-" she reached across to Rusty's side to rustle his hair. "And I have you. What else do I need?"

"You're not gonna make me answer that, are you?"

She giggled. "It wasn't meant to have an answer."

Rusty nodded. "Thanks for telling me about him." He yawned.

She glanced at her watch. 11 PM. When did that happen?! "Alright, mister. Get on to bed. I kept you up too late. Child services will be coming after me."

He smirked. "I'd refuse to leave, you know."

She smiled. "Good."

He got off the couch and headed for his room. She called after him, "And Rusty? If we're comparing me to historical figures, I think I'm more like Queen Elizabeth I."

He grinned. "She was kinda scary too."

She nodded. "Now get to bed."

"Good night, Sharon." He yawned again.

She watched him until he entered his room and closed the door. She straightened the pillows on the couch and returned Rusty's belongings to his school bag. They'd be in a hurry tomorrow.

Then she headed to her room, smiling as she passed his door. They'd have to talk more about her other children before the big visit.


End file.
